Many changes in how exhaust gases are treated are due to the policies proposed at UNFCCC conferences held at Rio de Janeiro, Kyoto, Buenos Aires, to name a few. This convention meets to address the growing suspicion that some gases are possibly trapping heat in the earth's atmosphere, and therefore, altering normal climate behavior.
As a result, emissions trading was introduced as a method to control the global production of greenhouse gases. As proposed, emissions trading does not mean an exemption from emissions reduction, but rather the trade of ERC's from one location to another. For example, a country with a substantial amount of annual winds may construct wind turbines to generate electricity, thereby receiving ERC's for the reduction in emissions. A country with excessive emissions may purchase ERC's from another country to offset their excessive emissions.
In order to be effective, the emissions of the participating countries, states, counties, cities, individual business, etc., must be compiled and updated on a regular basis. Additionally, the receipt of ERC's and the trading of ERC's must be documented, giving credit for low emissions and for the trading of ERC's. A global communication system for effecting this system is needed.
One of the more significant developments in the computing industry in the last few years has been the emergence of the World Wide Web (WWW) as a global communication system. With the Web, a computer operator, equipped with an appropriately connected computer and a software package called a browser, can explore vast amounts of information stored on computers around the world. Navigating (surfing) the Web is relatively simple, typically requiring only clicking a computer mouse to move between Web documents, even when the documents are located at separate locations.
HTML (HyperText Markup Language) is a language used to provide information on the Web. HTML provides a rich lexicon and syntax for designing and creating useful hypertext and hypermedia documents. With HTML, Web designers can describe the format and content of a Web document, which may include, for example, text files, graphics files, and multimedia files. When accessed by a client computer (i.e., the computer local to the browser), the HTML file is transmitted to the client computer over a network such as the Internet and interpreted by its browser.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method by which a global communication system can be utilized to conduct emissions trading.
There is also a need in the art for a method of computing emissions.